fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dzerve Sejren
Dzerve Sejren (デザーヴ・セジュレン, Dezābu Sejuren) is the name of the scientist in Aether who created the Soul Armours and the Deus Machina. As the world was quickly advancing in all fields, Dzerve and her former partner, Klaus, discovered the Catalyst Comet in the middle of the Grand Ocean. Bringing the comet back to their government-funded lab, the two dissected it to find a unique particle known as the "Zero Particle". This mythical particle could perform magical feats; but more importantly, Dzerve decided to utilize the material the Catalyst Comet was composed of to create the world's very first independent robots- for this, she was awarded the Aether equivalent of a Nobel Peace Prize- though Klaus, with his pride hurt and tired of being in second place, vanished, and Dzerve didn't see him again until much later. After learning that her colleague, Klaus, having being influenced by the King of Darkness which he had uncovered, reverse-engineered the zero particles to create eternano and thus use that to create magic, wanting to use it to take over the world while using his powers to mutate humans into Hellions using the Amadam Virus spell, Dzerve looked for a more efficient way of killing the Hellions without the use of nuclear weapons. Upon witnessing her young cousin playing with a toy "Scarlet Striver" figure and toy monster in his room, she came across the inspiration for powered armour which could stand up to the Hellions without resorting to desperate measures. With that, she went to the government for funding, before being approved to create the Soul Armours. Later on during the war, Dzerve created the Deus Machina Number Three, whose construction and birth was in the sake of Dzerve's dream, of one day giving robots the ability and freedom to evolve and grow in the exact fashion of all living beings. However, Dzerve was not without foresight and feared for her ultimate project, and for that, Dzerve sealed her Deus Machina away and sent it to another world, where it would be found by Giselle Mercury with its Daybreak Drive damaged, prompting Giselle to replace the Daybreak Drive with her sickly daughter's soul, allowing her daughter to have a better life. During the final days of the Cataclysm War and right before Aether's Universal Reboot, Dzerve, along with six other chosen fighters who wielded the Soul Armours that she had created, managed to fight their way to Klaus, who had become the Devil Hellion. In the end, it boiled down to two old friends clashing, with Dzerve eventually defeating Klaus with the Victorize Kick Limit Break- though she was already dying, and with her last moments, she held Klaus back so that he couldn't travel to other dimensions while the Universal Reboot seemingly erased both of them. Dzerve is also the Aether counterpart of Tsuruko Sejren; and when she revs the Typhoon Driver, she can become 'Soul Armour Knight Tachys (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト) ・光速 (タチズ), Sōru Āmā Naito Tachizu lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Lightspeed God). Appearance Dzerve strongly resembles Tsuruko; indeed, remnants of Aether often confuse Tsuruko with Dzerve, and the first time Gary saw Tsuruko, he thought she was Dzerve in disguise. The two have nearly identical faces; except for their hair and eye colours. Dzerve Sejren is a young woman with dark purple-to-white gradient hair, and her eyes are soft pink on the top half, and pale yellow on the bottom half with white irises. She is stated to have "the height of your average schoolgirl"; her skin is also said to be so white and smooth that it appears almost like she's made of porcelain. Her facial features are very child-like to the point that when she smiles, it is completely radiant. She has snow-white skin that is akin to a princess's; along with a beautiful figure—moderately large breasts, long, slender legs, and a shapely rear. In terms of attire, Dzerve wears a similar butterfly hairclip to Tsuruko's, though it is dark violet and it has pointy edges. When working in her lab, Dzerve wears a similar attire to that of Giselle Mercury's, with a long white lab coat over black shirt with a rather low V-neck collar, purple miniskirt, and a pair of black stockings. During the Cataclysm War, Dzerve wears a dark violet dress attached with black laces and a set of grayish magenta-and-dark pink plated armour which adorned her shoulders and waist. The dress is open at the back and the front, in which exposed most of her skin and a two-layered, knee-length skirt. Like Tsuruko's other dimensional counterparts, Dzerve's attire and hair is based on where her power originates from. As such, Dzerve wears dark clothing to reflect the fact that science is seen as a bit of a taboo in the other dimensions. Personality and Traits Dzerve and Tsuruko are similar in that both care about those close to them and do not want to hurt anyone; this is shown by her reluctance to let innocents be involved in Klaus' schemes. However, Dzerve is cold, serious, stoic, calm and collected, more so than any of her dimensional counterparts. In fact, one can compare her to Giselle Mercury in that she acts too logically and lacks common sense, a result of her years being a researcher as well as a lack of anyone really close to her. She appears almost ice-cold and quiet; her quietness is not due to a lack of self-confidence however; it is because she is constantly thinking. She has a "no-nonsense" attitude, and follows through with her goals with unexpected determination, putting her goals before anything else. Befitting her enormous intelligence, Dzerve can be nauseatingly arrogant, proud to claim her superiority over others due to the numerous awards and praises she'd been showered with her entire life. She has a tendency to look down on everyone else who isn't as smart at her, and because of this, she is said to be extremely difficult to work with. Indeed, her sense of superiority leads her to display difficulty in regards to understanding others, and as such, didn't really take into consideration Klaus' glowing jealousy of her and his feelings for her, simply laughing him off when he eventually did tell her; though when this drove him to try and one-up her and get enthralled by the King of Darkness, she felt a sense of guilt that drove her to try and stop his schemes so that the two wouldn't hurt any more people. Over the course of the Cataclysm War, Dzerve is shown to be extremely driven, never taking time off to take a breather and frequently overworking herself in an attempt to perfect the Soul Armours; in fact, she's shown taking medication to keep herself up and drinking gallons of coffee so that she wouldn't doze off. Dzerve additionally trains herself in boxing and experiments on her own body to bring out peak human potential so that she could fight Klaus herself- by the end of the conflict, it's noted that she's suffering hallucinations and is constantly shaking, yet she's capable of composing herself enough to defeat Klaus. When driven by anger or justice, Dzerve more often than not acts without hesitation to strike down those who oppose her; however, when blinded by anger, she acts without thinking, focusing on naught but revenge. History Dzerve Sejren was born in 3346 P.D in the dimension known as Aether in the country of Ameria to the wealthy Sejren family; she was raised with the belief that as a member of a rich family, she was inherently better than everyone else. Dzerve was also neighbours with Klaus, her eventual lab partner; though she grew up isolated from the rest of the children, feeling herself to be better than them, though she longed for their friendship. Synopsis Equipment Typhoon Driver (タイフーン・ドライバー, Taifūn Doraibā): The Typhoon Driver is the name of the Driver Belt that allows a wielder to manifest the Tachys Soul Armour upon their body, transforming them into Soul Armour Knight Tachys. The Typhoon Driver takes the form of a stylized red belt, the buckle of which is affixed with an emblem of a stylized 'D', which splits open to reveal a fan when the wielder transforms. The Typhoon Driver functions differently than the other Driver Belts, as Dzerve initially needed to expose the belt to strong gusts of wind in order to transform as she hadn't thought of the Drive Lever yet. However, later on, the Typhoon Driver was upgraded so that by revving the Drive Lever, Dzerve could absorb large amounts of wind in order to power it as she hadn't manifested her fighting spirit yet. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While Dzerve was always rather lethargic most of the time, when the Cataclysm War happened, she began to train herself in martial arts so that she would be capable of fighting the Hellion threat. Dzerve has indeed been shown to be quite competent and deadly when unarmed. She has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in her attacks. In addition to having powerful punches, Dzerve is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. She has, on one occasion, caught an opponent's weapon strike with a single hand; and when in battle unarmed, Dzerve is ruthlessly pragmatic; possessing absolutely no concept of a code of honour; and as such, she will strike females, attack children, hit below the belt, and even pull dirty tactics if those involved have some part in her enemy's plan. Additionally, she is quite inventive—coming up with creative attacks on the spot to launch against her enemies, catching them by surprise. Taking up boxing, Dzerve has a "pressure fighter" style; this requires her to stay in close proximity to an opponent, throwing an intense flurry of punches towards her foe and combinations of hooks and uppercuts. The reason why this style is so effective is because Dzerve is extremely durable; and swarming usually involves being hit with many over and over before the user can maneuver inside where they are more effective. When using boxing, Dzerve fights best at close range because more often than not, she's generally shorter and has less reach than her opponents and thus are more effective at a short distance where the longer arms of her opponents make punching awkward. Dzerve often uses her short stature to her advantage, employing a bob-and-weave defense by bending at the waist to slip underneath or to the sides of incoming punches. Unlike blocking, causing an opponent to miss a punch disrupts their balance, permits forward movement past the opponent's extended arm and keeps the hands free to counter. A distinct advantage that Dzerve has is when throwing uppercuts where she can channel her entire bodyweight behind the punch; her uppercuts hit like a truck; but essentially, the key to Dzerve's boxing style is aggression, endurance, and bobbing-and-weaving. Physical Prowess Other Abilities Immense Intelligence: Despite the young age of sixteen, Dzerve has a genius-level intellect and is a natural prodigy when it comes to mechanics, being an extremely capable inventor and mechanic. In fact, it is stated on multiple occasions that Giselle and Dzerve are about equals in terms of intelligence. It could be said that Dzerve is the smartest character in the Sun Trilogy; her I.Q was noted to be over 720 in Daybreak: The Origin; and it is shown that at first, even Giselle had a hard time understanding the blueprints of her technology; in fact, the computer storing an upload of Dzerve's brain called Giselle an idiot for not being able to understand how to put more than one Luminous Driviar in a Soul Armour. Dzerve is also quite brilliant in science and physics. When dealing with matters involving the fabric of time and space or other theoretical situations, she can quickly come up with solid theories to how certain events will occur, even being able to construct vessels that can travel between dimensions while withstanding transdimensional interference. Sejren Gene (セジュレン・遺伝子, Sejuren Idenshi): The Sejren Gene is a mysterious ability displayed by several members of the Sejren Family; it's described as a "bloodline awakening" not seen in any other family. It's noted to be a power that only manifests when a member of the family experiences an epiphany, reevaluating their life and coming to a conclusion of what exactly needs to be accomplished in order to overcome the turmoil in front of them. Doing so releases the body's natural limiters; granting them a physical prowess far above normal humans and even some other races, like great strength, speed, agility, accuracy and coordination. In consequence, despite the family's innate inability to harness magic, they are acknowledged as extremely powerful warriors, with many of them capable of overpowering strength-enhancing magic and outrunning speed-enhancing magic. However, the power seems to only awaken in a few members—but arises when the person experiences certain moments in their life that awakens it, and remains active for the rest of the user's life. Soul Armour Soul Armours (神鎧 (ソウル・アーマー), Sōru Āmā lit. God Armour) are specialized armours worn by various powerful warriors known as Soul Armour Knights (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト), Sōru Āmā Naito lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior); they are human or humanoid warriors who transforms from a natural human form using a Driver Belt into a superhuman form clad in the armour. The Knights secretly patrol their respective territories to protect civilians from demons. Armed with special equipment, the knights carry an eternal war to maintain the light over the darkness in the realm. Soul Armour Knight Tachys (神鎧纏最高戦士 (ソウル・アーマー・ナイト) ・光速 (タチズ), Sōru Āmā Naito Tachizu lit. God Armour Clad Supreme Warrior Lightspeed God): Soul Armour Knight Tachys is the name of the Prototype Soul Armour from which the Mass-Production Model Soul Armours were hewn. The Tachys served as Dzerve Sejren's personal unit in Daybreak: The Origin after attempting to tame Gaiki didn't go well. This unit features a sleek design; with reds covering its basic frame. Indeed, the Tachys is shown to have bulky, rounded shoulderpads, a 'jacket' of red armour and a red, pointed chestplate, sharp armour plating that drapes its sides and front at the waist, shin-guards, and pointed "high-heels" that have thrusters embedded within them. The helmet itself has two pointed wings extending backwards attached to the top of the head, and a multi-barred "guard" of sorts to cover the single glowing emerald optic. Something of note is that the Tachys is the "improved Gaiki", being Dzerve Sejren's second attempt at creating a well-rounded Soul Armour that excels at everything after Gaiki refused to respond to her properly before Dzerve attuned it to her fighting style; indeed, with it designed to be a light, fast and highly agile unit, the Tachys can be considered the common ancestor of the New Generation Soul Armours besides Phenex and Magatsu, as well as the Mass-Production Model Soul Armours. The Tachys is a well 'hit fast and hard' type unit featuring melee weapons, and also sleek armour coupled with long variable X-shaped thrusters, composed of four thrusters which can be pointed at any direction: with the addition of constant stability, the main thrusters allow high mobility around orbit, while combined into one huge rocket column they largely increase the Soul Armour's top speed, without increasing the size and mass of the Soul Armour. However, the powerful boosters put a lot of strain on the wielder, producing acceleration of about 15 Gs. To solve this problem and reduce production costs, the Tachys design was simplified to create the Mass Production Model Soul Armours when Alexis found the Tachys frame. The Tachys' technology was proven invaluable in combat- however, due to technical issues at the time, the technology wasn't perfected in time for any of the Mass-Production Model and Next Generation Soul Armours to benefit its "multi-armament" Arms Weapon technology; and because of this, the Magic Council never really attempted to recreate the Tachys, though Giselle Mercury would eventually find its blueprints. During the creation of Gaiki Kai in Daybreak S3, Giselle took inspiration from the Tachys to create the Arms Weapon, Gaikiken Kai, which doubled as knuckle dusters and Ardor Sabers. Giselle would later recreate the Tachys using the frame she'd stolen from the Magic Council and gave it to Marisa Sejren. For combat and systems, the Tachys' armaments consist of its Arms Weapons, the Arrester Blades, and nothing else. As Dzerve focused on hit and run tactics, Tachys was designed with weaponry which enable shield-and-strike tactics. However, its shields are smaller than the standard ones- as it takes the form of the Arms Weapons, it is utilized more as a large forearm armour for greater mobility and flexibility during combat; though due to sword and shield being merged into one weapon on each side, the user must pay attention to which weapon is deployed; the Tachys is dependent on its speed and high mobility to evade enemy attacks. Since Dzerve herself was never the strongest fighter, Tachys was made to be lighter and more mobile compared to other Soul Armours of the time; indeed, Dzerve used a special lightweight variant of Soul Metal created through extensive modification known as Machspeed Soul Metal (高速・不気合金 (マッハスピード・ソウル・メタル), Mahhasupīdo Sōru Metaru lit. High-Gear Indestructible Willpower Alloy) in its construction; the Machspeed Soul Metal effectively removes any weight the wielder would gain upon equipping it and instead eliminates any structural problems the Soul Armour would have, making it seem as if the wielder, weight-wise, has no armour equipped, enabling an emphasis on mobility and ease of maneuverability, translating into high mobility as anything that could get in the way of its speed, such as gravity and wind resistance, are removed, achieving unprecedented top speeds, moving faster than ten times the speed of sound, even keeping up with a Survive Mode in its default form. The main disadvantage of the design is that when the Soul Armour is in close combat, control of its center of gravity is important, and any mistakes can lead to attacks with little power that will just bounce off the enemy's armour. In its default form, like all Prototype Soul Armours (and Soul Armours in general), the Tachys has serious speed but not much physical power, punching and kicking harder weaker than Zero, but it can jump higher than Airgetlam; because of the Soul Armour's speed, Tachys and punch and kick at blinding speeds, striking faster than the eye can see, generating shockwaves with each blow- because of this, Tachys' physical power isn't really important. This is only enhanced by the fact that Tachys also has the ability to hover in the air for a short period of time by jettisoning power through well-hidden vents along the armour's thighs. The generated thrust is the strongest amongst all Prototype Soul Armours, allowing Tachys to move at extremely high speeds, and while it isn't able to make sharp turns, it can turn fairly well due to the vents having been mounted on the legs. The normal speed displayed by this Soul Armour enables the user to function in a Super Heavy Acceleration field, but with the drawback of their parameters being significantly reduced; the user utilizes the power of this Soul Armour to defeat their enemies either with raw power or by generating red energy tires to kick at the target. Overall, hitting hard due to momentum, and moving faster than the eye can see, Tachys is almost unstoppable in battle. *'Arms Weapon: Arrester Blades' (アレスター・ブレーズ, Aresutā Burēzu): The Arrester Blades are the name of Tachys' Arms Weapon- unlike most Arms Weapons, which are more often than not a single weapon, the Arrester Blades come in pairs- or rather, it should be noted that the Arrester Blades are stored in a pair of shields mounted on the Soul Armour's forearms- these shields are part of Tachys' basic armour, and they each store one of the Arrester Blades on the underside. The pair of Arrester Blades can be held in hand when in use, or be deployed directly from the shields by rotating forward from their stored positions. The Arrester Blades' blades are made from an experimental compound distinct from Machspeed Soul Metal that can also repair and damage Soul Armours; this alloy is a shining golden, it is seemingly tougher than the standard Soul Metal and it is ultra-hard- it can be said that with the destruction of Aether, this material cannot be found nor synthesized anymore; however, in the first place, there was never enough of this rare metal to make a single Soul Armour, so any hopes are rendered moot. In any case, the alloy grants the Arrester Blades immense sharpness without compromising their durability, and can cut through other Soul Metals and every other alloy like paper; indeed, it is sharp to the point that a single slash of the Arms Weapon can slice through the fabric of time and space, exposing the enemy to the concept of spacetime with each and every successful strike landed. While Tachys may not have the brute strength of Gaiki, but with weapons like these, the armour doesn't need it. The Arrester Blades can be made even more powerful by infusing fighting spirit into the alloys, which powers up for the next attack; this works by applying the user's Ardor over the solid sword which greatly increases the sharpness and cutting power, enhancing the power of the sword by converting large amounts of the user's Ardor into heat intense enough to melt almost any substance upon contact, though the sword can still be used when there is no willpower fueling it. This results in charging the Arrester Blades in elemental energies which vary depending on Dzerve's choice. Another one of the Arrester Blades' abilities is to fire a shockwave from the hilt. The elemental abilities imbued into the Engine Blade are based on a different type of engine: Jet (ジェット, Jetto), allows the Arrester Blades to fire gusts of wind; Electric (エレクトリック, Erekutorikku) allows the Arrester Blades to do high powered electric slashes, and Steam (スチーム, Suchīmu) creates a wave or wall of steam. Like all Arms Weapons, the user is capable of summoning the Arrester Blades by revving the Drive Lever on the Typhoon Driver twice, causing it to manifest into their hand; however, unlike other Arms Weapons, the user can wield this weapons outside of their transformation, though they are extremely heavy. *'Judgment System' (ジャッジメント・システム, Jajjimento Shisutemu): The Judgment System is a special system installed within the Tachys Soul Armour by Dzerve Sejren to completely shut down those who would use her greatest creations against her. When initiating the Judgment System, the Tachys Soul Armour begins to shine a bright scarlet, before releasing an invisible field of energy that expands in a sphere-like manner from the armour's body- this field of energy has a certain electromagnetic pulse-like attribute to it that affects the Soul Metal that opposing Soul Armours are composed of, completely nullifying the properties of the alloy and shutting it down, rendering opposing Soul Armours incapable of movement or using their abilities; in reality, the EMP can be considered more akin to a virus that disables the properties of all surrounding Soul Metal in an one hundred kilometers radius, leaving them completely defenseless and making them easy pickings for the Tachys and its allies. While it is also useful in a rogue or traitor scenario, the system was mainly created due to the human nature of Soul Armour Knights, since even the most well trained human being under extremely stressful circumstances can break down and act irrationally due to emotions. Interestingly, as all Next Generation Soul Armours with the exception of Phenex and Magatsu, and the Mass-Production Model Soul Armours were all derived from the Tachys' frame, the Judgment System works on them as well, giving the wielder of the Tachys an overwhelming advantage against most opponents; however, one weakness of the system is its limited range as it only affects Soul Armours within a certain radius. *'Tachyon Transmigration' (光より速い速 (タキオン・トランスミグレイション), Takion Toransumigureishon lit. Faster-than-Light Speed): Tachyon Transmigration is the name of Tachys' Knight Power; activated when the user revs the Drive Lever of the Typhoon Driver once, causing the tire attached to the Soul Armour to begin to spin at incredible speeds, transferring the momentum to the armour itself. It should be noted that the true power of the Tachys Soul Armour lies in its insurmountable speed, far beyond any other speed-enhancing or affecting magic- indeed, Tachys is stated to be a prototype to the other speed-based Soul Armours such as Turbo; as like the latter, Tachys has the ability to drastically augment the wielder's speed by using the plethora of jet boosters hidden in the armour's thighs, enabling the user to fly with great mobility, leaving large contrails of fire due to the immense thermal energy output- even without its Knight Power, Tachys and has the exact running speed as Soul Armour Knight Turbo when the latter is using its Engine ability, so naturally, initiating Tachyon Transmigration allows Tachys to outstrip almost anything in terms of movement speed. The shoulders are actually propulsion systems, greatly improving the mobility of the armour and giving it powerful thrusts in forward and side to side movements. They also allow Tachys to make irregular maneuvers that normal Soul Armours cannot do. Because of this Knight Power, Tachys has no need for Survive Mode, as Tachyon Transmigration enables the user to move much, much faster than the form already- enabling Survive Mode would not increase the speed of their Soul Armour by a significant margin, therefore, it could be considered near-useless. With Tachyon Transmigration enabled, the user strikes with what appears to be impossible to see blows that more often than not appear as mere twitches, to the point that it seems that their opponents bounce off of an invisible force field which surrounds their body akin to the Ardor Field generated upon transformation. However, using this ability can overload the Driver Belt if the Ardor meter redlines. Once the system maxes out and the Soul Armour's treads burst, the user will lose control over their actions. *'Limit Break' (必殺技 (リミット・ブレイク), Rimitto Bureiku lit. Finishing Move): A Limit Break is the "ultimate attack" (絶招, Zesshō) of a Soul Armour—they are extremely powerful attacks enabled via the user taking damage in some way. When the user takes enough damage to gain an enormous amount of energy, they may perform a Limit Break. The user gains more energy to perform a Limit Break as they get angrier, and foes push them to their limits, the user unleashes an "unimaginable power". When the user's fighting spirit rises to its ultimate limit, for a short while it aligns with and emits from the user's body, allowing powerful abilities that cannot be performed in a natural state. Though generally, a Soul Armour Knight has no problem dealing with mere magicians and other magical races, against beings such as symbiotes and other Soul Armour Knights, they require much more than 'stab it/kick it/punch it until it goes down'. Thus, the Limit Breaks come into play. It gathers their fighting spirit and transforms it into power, unleashing a single attack with no equal aside from other Limit Breaks. The Tachys' Limit Breaks are known as the Tachyon Spiral (タキオン・スパイラル, Takion Supairu), where Tachys drifts across the battlefield, performing three consecutive slashes from various directions that form the letter T in a horizontal or vertical plane, slashing with a force that eliminates any attempts at defense due to the sheer momentum of the blow, and the Machine Gun Punch (マシンガン・パンチ, Mashingan Panchi), where the wielder of the Tachys charges their fighting spirit into their fists before launching a barrage of punches that smashes everything in front of them to atoms. Like all Sejren family members with Soul Armours, the Tachys can also utilize the Victorize Kick (閃光魔術蹴り (ビクターライズ・キック), Bikutāraizu Kikku lit. Flashing Magical Kick), where the wielder charges one of their legs in fighting spirit before unleashing a powerful jumping kick that hits with enough force to cause the enemy to explode. |collapsed = yes }} Relationships Trivia *Originally, Dzerve wielded Proto-Gaiki, though despite being its creator more or less, the Soul Armour was unresponsive and refused to let her use its full power, thus remaining in its Imperfect Form; indeed, despite being the creator of the Soul Armours, Dzerve has only been ever counted as the Tachys' bio-match. *Tachys means "swift, quick, fast, rapid" in Greek; but more importantly, the word derived from it, tachyon, is the name of a hypothetical particle known as either simply a tachyon or a tachyonic particle that always moves faster than light, and most physicists believe they cannot exist because they are not consistent with the natural laws of physics. Tachys' own Tachyon Transmigration Knight Power is a reference to the hypothetical properties of the particle. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Characters Category:Daybreak characters Category:Female Category:Scientist Category:Deceased Category:Soul Armour Knight